King of the Hill: 4E04 Credits (1997)
Created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels Supervising Producers Jonathan Collier Cheryl Holiday David Zuckerman Produced by Joe Boulcher Richard Raynis Executive Producers Howard Klein Michael Rotenberg Written by Paul Liberstein Directed by Pat Shinagawa Executive Producers Greg Daniels Mike Judge Starring Mike Judge Kathy Najimy Pamela Segall Britanny Murphy and Johnny Hardwick Also Starring Victor Aaron David Herman Special Guest Voice Chuck Mangione Associate Producer Mark McJimsey Executive Story Editors Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Joe Stillman Story Editors Alan R. Cohen & Alan Freedland Paul Liberstein Staff Writers Jim Dauterive Johnny Hardwick Consulting Producer Brad Isaacs Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Animation Producers Lolee Aries Bill Schultz Mike Wolf Visual Consultant Brad Bird Main Theme and Original Music Written and Performed by The Refreshments Casting by Julie Mossberg Casting Associate Jill Anthony Editors Don Barrozo Lee Harting Leo Papin Co-Producer Daniel Rappaport Dialogue Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Norm MacLeod Production Coordinator Chuck Austen Animation Production Coordinator Melanie Middien Script Supervisors Louise Jaffe Diane Hassinger Newman Assistant to Greg Daniels Gina Fattora Assistant to Mike Judge Jessica Jarrett Assistant to the Producers Danile Bolan Erica Clare Bart Coleman James Fino Sabrina Francis Robert Gaston Kenny Micka Jill Parker Music Editor Bobby Mackston Sound Effects Editor Greg King Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers Bob Manahan Peter S. Carlstedt Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Media Corp. Post Production Audio Facility Sony Picture Studios Presented in Dolby Surround Overseas Animation Director Chris Damboise Overseas Production by Plus One Animation Assistant Director Chris Moeller Storyboard Chris Moeller Pat Shinagawa Character Design Joel Adams Scott Alberts Kurt Conner Paul Scarlata Background Design Supervisor Phil Hayes Background Design John Magness Timers Vonnie Batson Kyounghee Lim Boowhan Lim Michael Lyman Prop Design Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Caesar Magsombol Character Layout Artists Sam Kirson David Preston Toon Us In Background Layout Artists Bill Flores Sam Kirson Animation Checker Misoon Kim Background Key Supervisor Adriana Galvez Background Keys Jill Daniels Robert Villegas Color Design Paul Fetler Chris Naylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Mary Dykstra Debbie Mark Ronz Prinz Cookie Tricarico Animatic Supervisor Anne Osborne Animatic Editors Dustin Foster Joel Kuwahara Carmen Woods Animatic Staff Erik Petraitis Stephanie Tuck Film Roman Production Manager Stephanie Elliott Production Supervisors Christine Bourgeois Lisa Womble Production Coordinators Derek Higgs Miken Wong Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Production Assistants Acacia Caputo P.T. Henderson Jorden Levine Associate Producer Christine L. Danzo Post Production Supervisor Malisa Caroselli Post Production Coordinator Celeste Pustilnick Assistant Film Editor Louis Russell Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Matchframe Video Ryan Hutchings Camera Staff Patrick Buchanan Robert Ingram THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. KING OF THE HILL EPISODE #4E04 COPYRIGHT © 1997 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. King of the Hill and King of the Hill characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Deedle-Dee Productions Judgemental Films & 3 Arts Entertainment in association with 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:3 Arts Entertainment Category:Judgemental Films Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Deedle-Dee Productions Category:Film Roman